Phineas and Ferb The Story: Return to the 2nd Dimension
Phineas and Ferb The Story: Return to the 2nd Dimension in Fabulous Fic-Form is an upcoming fan fic that serves as a sequel to Across the 2nd Dimension. If you have not seen the movie, you may not want to read this fic, as it contains many spoilers. Prologue It had just been a normal summer day in the life of Phineas and Ferb. They were constructing their daily invention -- the Platy-pult -- in celebration of five years since adopting their pet platypus, Perry. Launched off of it in a giant shuttlecock, their world was turned around when they were set off-course and crashed into Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Other Dimension-inator. They helped him rebuild it, and found themselves in a twisted world unlike their own - the 2nd Dimension - ruled by an evil dictator. They learned that Perry was, in fact, a secret agent, who had been lying to them all these years, and a great amount of trust between the trio was lost. As their adventure went on, the boys realized that even if their pet was dishonest, he was still a member of their family, and they set out to rescue him. Working as a team, they and their friends were able to bring down the evil dictator and save the world. However, they could not keep their memories of Perry being a secret agent, lest he have to go away forever. Phineas, Ferb, and their friends had their minds erased by an Amnesia-inator, and have no recollection of their greatest adventure. Months have passed, and the boys are now back in school. As they near their spring vacation, they don't know that another door has opened, and an even greater tale is about to unfold -- and they are in the center of it. Chapter 1 A pre-teen boy with spiky red hair dashed through the hallway. He made a squeaky turn at a corner and continued to run past groups of other students who were at their lockers, getting books for their next class. The boy had to hurry, lest he be late for his next class, which was still a few halls away. "Pant, pant, pant... Can't be late again, or else the teacher'll be mad", he thought to himself. THUD! The young lad fell to the floor, face-first, and slid a few inches on the freshly waxed floor. He held his head up and turned around, to find one of his peers pointing and laughing at him. "Oh, hey there. What's so funny?", the pre-teen questioned. "What do you mean, what's so funny? You FELL! That's what's funny!", the bully replied. "Doesn't seem so funny to me", the boy stated, getting up, "It's more of laughing at someone's misfortune than chuckling at a fine joke or something." "Stop being such a dork, Phineas!", the bully growled. "I'm just saying, what's the use of laughing at something that's not even funny?", the boy named Phineas inquired. The bully grabbed Phineas by the collar. "You insultin' my sense of humor?" "Hey, I don't mean to insult anything, I'm just merely voicing my opi--" The bully raised his fist. "One more word, and my fist goes down your throat!" "Why would you want to do that?" "Because!" "... Because what?" "Because I can!" "Because you can doesn't mean you should." "Who are you, my mom?" "I can't be your mom. Am I in my 40s? Am I female? Am I --?" The bully swung at Phineas, but the boy held his fighter's fist back. "Why are you trying to punch me? Did I do something wrong?" "You're getting on my nerves!" "I apologize. If I'm such a bother, may I suggest you, uh, take your hand away from my collar?" "That's what you want, isn't it?" "Well, uh... Yeah, pretty much." "Well you ain't gettin' it!" "You're being kinda rude there, dude." "I'm supposed to be!" "Why would you want to be rude? Kinda dumb, isn't it? Wouldn't you rather be good, and help people out?" "Are you saying I'm dumb?!" "No, I'm saying your idea is dumb, though, if you came up with the idea, I guess that would make you somewhat dumb, not to make fun of you or anything, but y'know, if you just --" Having enough of Phineas, the bully tightened his fist and lunged at the boy. Coming at him so fast, Phineas had no time to put up his arms to protect himself. The hand neared Phineas's triangle-shaped head... "HEY!" Just an inch away from dealing damage, the bully turned his gaze to his left. Phineas did so as well. The hall had been emptied during the bully and Phineas's conversation, as the students had gone to class, so the person who had shouted was the only one in the vicinity of the duo. This person had wavy green hair, a square-like nose, and an eye that was, for some reason, taller than the other. His purple pants rose up to the top of his torso. He spoke with a thick British accent: "Get your hand away from my brother." The bully walked away from Phineas with a smirk, and up to the person who had just intruded upon his work. "Ah, British boy. Come to save your bro?", the bully taunted. "I don't want to fight. I just came here to make sure that you're not causing anyone bodily harm, like you always do." "He was just about to do that! Right on time, Ferb!", Phineas cut in. "Shut up, Phineas", the bully growled. "Shut up, bully", Ferb retorted. "Shut up, Ferb!", the bully yelled. "Shut up, you three." Phineas, Ferb, and the bully turned around to find the Principal's angry gaze upon them. He had brown, flat cut hair. He wore a suit, with a white t-shirt and a typical red tie. His hands were behind his back, and he had a displeased look on his face. The air had gotten eerily cold. It's bad enough to be in a fight, but to be in a fight after class had started, and to be approached by the Principal in the middle of this activity was even worse. "Would you care to tell me why you three are not in class... and why you are arguing?", the Principal questioned. "With all due respect, Mr. Principal, this bully here was about to hurt my step-brother, and I had to --", Ferb began. "-- use violence to make him go away?", the Principal finished for him. "No! It was not like that!", Ferb tried to explain. "Yes, it was! You know you were going to", the bully lied. "Stop lying", Ferb growled. "Can I say something?", Phineas cut in once again. "Yes, sure, go ahead, Flynn", the Principal stated. "I was the victim here, do I get in trouble?", he asked. "Possibly", the Principal replied. "Why?", Phineas inquired. "Because instead of getting help, you let your brother try to fight for you", the Principal explained. "Ah, that's a good reason", Phin replied. There was a long silence. "Don't we have to go to class now?", Phineas asked. "You were supposed to go to class minutes ago", the Principal explained. "Then we're late! Well, it was nice talking to you, Mr. Principal, but I gotta go!" Phineas tried to walk away, but the Principal stopped him. "Consider yourself excused from class", the Principal stated. "But it's math! We were going to learn some new algebra today!", Phineas said. "Come to my office", the Principal stated, "All of you." "But there's no math in your office", Phineas reminded. "Phineas", Ferb cautioned. "Hey, I just want to make sure I get a good education!" A short walk later, Phineas, Ferb, and the bully were in the Principal's office. They sat in metal folding chairs, while the Principal took a seat in a large, fluffy chair that was meant for very important people, and seeing as the Principal was indeed a very important person, it was just right for him. On the desk were many photos of the Principal, both now and in his younger years, and of his family - the kind of things you'd expect on an employee's desk. He even had a nameplate with "Mr. Principal" written on it. The Principal looked at the trio. "Phineas, Ferb, you're normally such nice boys. How did you get in this situation?", he asked. Phineas pointed at the bully. "Hey, don't blame me!", he retorted. "Well, if you hadn't tripped me, we wouldn't have gotten in this mess", Phineas reminded. "You tripped him?", the Principal questioned. "Because he was running in the hall!", the bully explained. "You were running in the hall?", the Principal inquired. "My class was far away", Phineas stated. "It doesn't give you a right to run in the hall!", the bully said. "You'd do the same thing", Phineas insisted. "Even if he was running, you don't trip someone if they're doing it. A simple tap on the shoulder and a reminder would suffice", Ferb suggested. "Yes, that could seriously hurt someone!", the Principal added. "Fortunately, I'm safe, so no harm done, right?", Phineas asked. "Why are you all getting mad at me? He's the one who broke a rule!", the bully groaned. "Because you are a troublemaker. And your name is Bully. Literally", Ferb explained. "Why'd your mom name you that anyway?", Phineas questioned. "She said it sounded masculine", the bully told. "Well, it might give people the wrong idea. Even if you do live up to the name", Phineas said. "I live up to the name? You mean, I'm a good bully?", he asked. "Of course! The way you tripped me on the floor? That was pure, unbridled bully-ism", Phineas explained. "Thanks, Flynn. I guess you aren't as much of a dork as I thought you were", the bully stated. "What about me?", Ferb asked. "I still hate you", the bully growled. Ferb made a face that looked similar to this: >_> "So is it all resolved then?", the Principal questioned. "Pretty much! Let's have pie!", Phineas suggested. Ferb, the bully, and the Principal looked at him with a unamused glare. "What? No one here likes pie?" "Okay, Phineas, Ferb, I'll give you two passes to your next class. The bully, you have detention", the Principal explained. Phineas and Ferb, with their late passes, finally went to their math class. They opened the door, and found the teacher, a blond, yet somewhat overweight woman, writing on the chalkboard. "A squared plus B squared equals --", she started. " -- C squared!", Phineas finished. The teacher and the class turned around and looked at the two boys who had just entered the room. Ferb, whistling, walked as if off-screen, leaving Phineas to be the center of attention. "Where have you been?", the teacher asked. "Oh, me and Ferb just had some stuff to take care of. Here, we have passes", Phineas stated. Phin handed the teacher his pass and took a seat. Next to him sat one of his best friends, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. TBC Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher